


don't mind the falling

by awyrmofmyword



Series: of mythics and man [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Insecurity about Appearance, M/M, but fair warning this is not a romance series it's gonna get steamy (it started off as such), but not technically enemies more like rival pta parent vibes, dragon patton, janus is a bit of a bully to background characters, janus is not called janus, later injury mention (not described), so don't subscribe if you do not wish to See It, this will eventually become royaliceit i have much written, unicorn janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyrmofmyword/pseuds/awyrmofmyword
Summary: The unicorn is striking, a lithe starlight-silver figure standing out against the dark green foliage, blued mane and tail, mane tumbling from his neck like water falling, over a face of artwork, mottled with darker grey near the ear like craters on the moon...Patton is instantly smitten.(in which patton is a dragon, janus is a unicorn, correction is needed, and neither of them understand quite what is up with the other.)
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: of mythics and man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805497
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	1. selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the group of people who have been supporting this on centreoftheselights' discord server (and thanks to sage for the finalized title :D), I could not have done this without you! Your support from the very first mention of Roman being a monsterf/cker has helped so much in my interest in continuing this.

Patton creeps through the underbrush, mouth open to catch the scent of prey. It's breakfast time, but there's no breakfast out! He's been trying for hours... at this rate, he'll be eating dinner instead.

A flowery scent catches in his mouth, and he perks up. Where there are flowers, there are often rabbits. It smells close, too.

He keeps tracking the scent, and upon hearing the noise of water lapping ahead (perfect, another draw for prey!) raises his head carefully... Is that a horse? He steps forward, bit by bit--

_A unicorn._

Patton's mouth drops open. He's never seen a unicorn around here- and this one is quite handsome too. The unicorn is dipping his head, purifying the water of a lake with his horn before bending to drink, and he has to stop and stare. The unicorn is striking, a lithe starlight-silver figure standing out against the dark green foliage, with a blued mane and tail. His mane is tumbling from his neck like water falling, over a face of artwork, mottled with darker grey near the ear like craters on the moon...

Patton is instantly smitten.

He creeps out of the foliage, hunkered down to make himself appear as nonthreatening as possible. He's heard unicorns are particularly skittish, and he doesn't want to startle him--

His foot meets a twig, and the unicorn whirls on him, tilting his head as a threat, and that crystalline horn no longer looks so delicate.

"Sorry!" Patton yelps, throwing his paws over himself protectively. "I don't want to hurt you, I- I just saw you purify the water and wanted a drink?"

The unicorn remains tense, horn leveled right at Patton's eye. Patton shrinks down further.

"I can sense when I am lied to," the beautiful creature says, and despite the circumstances Patton's heart flutters a little at his voice- rich and musical.

And menacing. _Focus, Patton, don't get yourself killed by being... horn-y._

"Um," Patton says eloquently. "The- the first part wasn't a lie, I really don't mean to hurt you."

"Well then, I suppose you want a _favor,"_ the unicorn snorts, lifting and tossing his head irritably. His tone becomes simpering. "'Oh please, Mr. Unicorn, can you heal my scratch? Mr. Unicorn, Mr. Unicorn, bless my baby! Mr. Unicorn, my sister broke her rib, can you heal it??' Just get on with it, and don't waste my time."

Patton finds he does not really like this unicorn all that much.

"I didn't," he growls. "But now I'd like to ask you to maybe not trivialize others' issues so much. It's not their fault they don't have your magic."

"It isn't," the unicorn sniffs, "But it is their fault that they pester me about it."

Patton growls, much deeper this time, and the unicorn takes a wary step back.

"If I had your powers, I would help everyone I could!" he cries. "How can you be so selfish?!"

"I help them regardless," the unicorn snaps, lowering his horn some. "I can complain about it all I want, and it doesn't change the fact that they leave my presence better than they came."

"I doubt it if you're always this much of a bully," Patton snaps, and the unicorn stamps his hoof.

"One thing I dislike, sir dragon, is people who waste my time. And as you have no requests for me it is even clearer that that is exactly what you are doing! Tell me what you wished to and be on your merry dragon way."

Patton rears his head back. "What else could you possibly be doing? You are doing nothing but standing around looking majestic and purifying water to drink!!"

"..."

The unicorn steps forward, shaking out his mane and tail, and Patton puffs up at the obvious threat display--

"Majestic, you say?"

The unicorn's tone is so smug Patton has to fight not to unsheathe his claws.

"You're a horrible unicorn!!" he snaps, whirling around. "You are twisting every little thing to make yourself seem better than you are, and it's terrible!!"

"All I did was repeat you," the unicorn chuckles, and Patton outright _snarls_.

"Good DAY, sir!!"

"Good riddance, dragon!!"

Patton takes to the skies before he decides to burn the unicorn to a crisp, letting out great spurts of fire as he flies back to his cave, to count his treasure and forget all about that cruel, stubborn person.

. . .

Patton stares out the mouth of his cave and sticks his nose out, spluttering as rainwater immediately pours all over his snout and into his nostrils. He quickly retreats deeper into it, where the puddles do not reach, shaking off his head and burying his nose into the nest of blankets in his hollow.

"I'm hungryyyy," he whines at the entrance to the cave. "Pretty please, can I get some cow? Or some human bread??"

The rain continues to fall in great sheets, as it has been for the past three days, and Patton collapses into his hollow with a deep sigh.

His stomach growls, and he pats it sympathetically. It's been a very long time since it rained as hard as this - normally it just snows for days up here - and he'd forgotten what kind of toll it takes on him. It takes much longer for a dragon to starve, but that doesn't mean he's not uncomfortable!

The sound of the rain makes it easier to fall asleep though...

_Clop._

His ears twitch.

A horse this high in the mountains... He sits up, mouth already watering in anticipation. A feast to hold him over for however long this storm lasts!

The horse moves in front of his cave, and Patton gets into position, wriggling his haunches eagerly. It's a little skinny for a horse, but meat is meat, and Patton is desperate for some. He readies himself- the horse will come in to get out of the rain, and then...

The creature steps into the cave carefully, and Patton tenses every muscle in his body, heart pounding with the excitement of the hunt--

And then flops onto his side, scrabbling uselessly at the air and his blankets to rid himself of all the energy he can no longer use.

"Nooooo!!!" he howls, claws digging into the stone floor, his tail lashing. "No, no no, I wanted a horse, not YOU!!"

He knows it's childish to throw a tantrum, but he's so _hungry_...

"Well, that isn't immature at _all,"_ the smug unicorn says, and the sarcasm is so heavy it feels like a rock to Patton's underbelly. He sits up and glares at the sopping mythic.

"Why are you here?"

"Well it's not like any sensible creature would want to get out of the rain," the unicorn hums, and the sarcasm is really starting to get on Patton's nerves. The unicorn makes a face of over-dramatic shock. "Why, I'm surprised you aren't out there!"

Patton leaps to his feet. "That is it!!" He hisses, pacing towards the unicorn and butting his side with his horns. "I will not tolerate your unkindness outside the home, but you especially cannot just come waltzing into _my cave_ and insult me!!"

"Your cave? Oh, I'm sorry, I must have missed your name on the signage outside," the unicorn snarks. "You can't claim a cave when it isn't just you who needs to get out of this storm."

Patton stares up at him and wordlessly gestures to the large hoard of knickknacks - clean and dry and sitting there as prized treasure that has not been moved for at least a week - behind himself.

The unicorn stares at it for a moment, and Patton takes great pleasure in seeing the creature's pupilless eyes dawn with understanding.

"... My apologies," he says stiffly, as if he hasn't said those words in a very long time, and Patton smirks.

"Now doesn’t that sound nice," he replies, wings preening themselves. The unicorn glares.

"Well you still cannot just send me back into that horrid weather."

Patton nods reluctantly. "I would never turn away a person in need, even a horrible complainer like you."

"Complaining isn't horrible in and of itself."

"No, but the way you use it is and shows you to be a cruel person who cares only for your own desires," Patton huffs, turning. "Now be quiet so I can focus on making you your own separate bed."

"Not even going to make me a fire so I dry off? How inconsiderate," the unicorn says scathingly, and Patton glares back at him.

"You could just ASK, and I have no _kindling."_

Patton quickly bundles together a few of his folded quilts and arranges them into a nest separate from his, then grabbing a towel in his jaws and bringing it over to begin rubbing the unicorn down.

"I don't think so," the unicorn says, and Patton has opened his mouth to retort when the unicorn takes the towel himself, steps back warily, and begins to shrink down into a humanoid form.

"... Stay back," he warns, once the change has taken place, and Patton looks askance at him as he begins to rub himself down with the towel. He prefers to be weaker rather than being touched...

Patton shakes his head to clear the mild offense from his mind. He has every right to not want to be touched, but Patton wonders if he is doing it because he looks down on him.

"Well. I suppose I am grateful for you providing me blankets," the unicorn says, still as stiff as before, and Patton turns to face him just in time for the towel to be flung at him. His visitor looks agape as it slips off--

And then he bursts into loud, snorting laughter, that echoes off the walls of the cave.

"Your _expression!!"_ he cackles, holding his stomach. "Hoohoo, I don't think I've ever seen- oh, that was _hilarious_ \--"

Patton scowls. "Are you done?"

"I don't mean harm," the unicorn laughs, waving him off and wiping his eyes. "Goodness... I needed that."

Patton... is feeling a complicated mix of emotions right now. That was... Strangely adorable, but this unicorn undoubtedly meant it rudely even though he says...

Patton doesn't really want to think about it.

"... Well, you can have your bed, then," Patton says awkwardly. "It's evening anyway. I think I'm going to go to sleep so I don't... bite your face off. I really am hungry, you know."

And before the unicorn can reply, he burrows into his blankets and cushions and tucks all in except for his club.

It's hard to think of the unicorn as despicable as he clearly acts when he laughs so merrily.

. . .

The unicorn's name is Dandelion.

 _"Dandelion?!!"_ Patton had exclaimed, laughing. "You aren't halfway as fluffy or yellow, who on earth named you that??"

"My mother," the unicorn had replied icily, and he would not say anything more on the matter no matter how much Patton pestered him for an explanation.

Now, with the unicorn lost in the caves somewhere, Patton is feeling immensely guilty for his laughter. He isn't wrong in thinking it isn't fitting, but it wasn't nice to laugh. Dandelion just brings out the worst, squirmiest, ickiest feelings in him!! Patton has been so on guard against his snark that it just popped out...

 _It is a pretty type of flower,_ he acknowledges. _Maybe Dandelion's mom thought he was pretty. Or maybe unicorns start out fuzzy and yellow, like a chicken!_

Whatever the case is, Patton hopes he can find wherever the unicorn is sulking before he stumbles into one of the hidden holes and gets hurt.

"Dandy!!" he calls, listening for the tell-tale clop of hooves on the stone floor, rocking his head to pick up on the sounds. "Dandelion, where are you??"

Faintly, he hears a snort- somewhere to his right.

Okay, he'll take that. He scurries off down the right tunnel, quietly as he can to try to listen his way to the unicorn and not startle him off.

He pads down the tunnels, pausing at each intersection and listening carefully before turning in the direction he can hear some faint signs of life - a hoofbeat, a breath, a nicker. He follows it carefully until he reaches... Is the cave ahead of him glowing blue??

He peers in. Inside the cave, Dandelion is standing with his head lowered, possibly asleep, and his horn and hooves are all semi-transparent and glowing gently.

"Woah," Patton breathes. "You're beautiful."

"And you're a nosy little thing," Dandelion huffs, and when his eyes open Patton sees they're glowing as well. "What do you want this time?"

Patton flinches - he hadn't known the unicorn was awake.

"I- These caves are vast and full of pitfalls that a land-walker can't always avoid, and, and I didn't want you to get hurt," he says softly. "I didn't want to bother you while you were angry, but..."

Dandelion gives him a strange look that Patton can't read, and steps forward. Patton nearly flares his wings instinctively, but keeps himself in check. The unicorn probably doesn't want to be hostile right now, right?

"Well," Dandelion begins, shifting. "While I can certainly hop over little holes and things, I admit the stalactites don't lend themselves to most of my larger leaps. And... I don't know. The way back to the entrance."

He looks distinctly uncomfortable, Patton realizes. _It must be hard for such a prideful, self-absorbed creature to admit something like this._

"You want me to lead you back?" he offers, and Dandelion baulks.

"No," he lies, and looks away. "If anything I'm just going to... plan on stabbing you all the way back to the entrance. Totally a different thing than needing directions."

Patton withholds the urge to laugh this time, and instead places a paw to his hearts.

"Oh my! Well in that case, I better hurry, so I don't get hurt!"

"Good," the unicorn says awkwardly, and then Patton begins bounding off, Dandelion spluttering behind him at the unexpectedness of it.

It's a chase all the way to the main cavern, and Patton comes to a stop in his bed, swerving to face Dandelion with a grin. The unicorn rears to avoid running into him.

... After a few rainy days stuck with Dandelion, Patton has seen most of his expressions. Why does the unicorn look so flustered now?

"... Good to know you know your way around your cave," Dandelion coughs, and Patton grins.

"I've had so much time alone in here that it's hard not to want to know my way around. It helps me relieve my boredom when I'm trapped like this."

"Yes," Dandelion says, tone so very odd. "You are a swift runner..."

"So're you!" Patton giggles. "You nearly had me a few times back there!"

For some reason, this only makes the unicorn more flustered, and Dandelion skitters backwards for a moment before looking down at his hooves.

"... To answer your question," he says, and Patton feels confused before remembering _right, the name one_. Patton frowns.

"It was really terrible of me to laugh," he says. "Please, don't feel like you have to explain it, I certainly don't deserve to know after that, and getting you lost."

Dandelion blinks.

"Well- it was wrong of me, I _suppose,_ to treat you the way I did when we first met. And you have provided me shelter, so- so I would say it is... Even. I suppose."

Patton feels his cheeks heat, and the scales there begin to glow faintly.

"Oh," he says quietly. "... I can still be sorry, though. Two wrongs don't make a right."

Dandelion's ear flicks, and he huffs in amusement.

"That is an interesting saying," he replies quietly. "And I can still answer your question. I want to."

Patton blinks. Dandelion's tone... it feels softer, somehow. Kinder even. And something else he can't place...

The unicorn lowers his horntip to the rock-and-dirt floor, and as he lifts it up again, a dandelion springs up, waving in the faint breeze from the entrance. Patton bends to sniff it. It's sweet, and the pollen sticks to his nose.

"Every unicorn foal is born with nature magic in them," Dandelion says, and Patton looks up to him. "We are surrounded by it, we are part of it, and we will become it when we pass. As such, we are able to harness it in life."

He looks down at Patton and the flower. "We are named for the first act of magic we do in our lives, you see. Some juggle rocks, others heal animals or clean water... Most unicorns grow flowers like a second instinct."

"So you grew dandelions?" Patton asks softly. Dandelion gives a small smile.

"My mother always told me about how desperately she had wished for me, growing and blowing all the dandelions she could see until she was absolutely covered in their puff, you see. Unicorn conceptions are rare things, as most of us do not find other beings attractive in the traditional matehood sense, and when she had tried before it had failed due to the emotions involved with it- she had never fallen in love, and so she could not bear a child. But... she found love with herself, she said, happy to frolic among the flowers and meadows, and always having fun with her wishes. She was happy, not focused on a baby for once. And so, with that happiness, she finally had me."

"That's lovely," Patton says softly, and Dandelion nods.

"She was perfect, I thought when I was younger. She told me she didn't need any more wishes, because she already had happiness and the child she had always dreamed of... but with a story like that told to me, one cannot blame me for my first flowers being dandelions. I thought them the most magical things of all."

Patton can imagine- a tiny unicorn, gangly, not yet grown into his elegance, sniffing happily at dandelions and leaping into the air with happiness...

"She always called me her little wish come true," Dandelion says wistfully. "Even as I got taller and older... She died a few years back, and since then, I suppose I went from a mother's child to the creature I am now. She was a lot more happy to help people, and helping others has always reminded me of her, so it has been a bittersweet thing."

"Ohhh," Patton says softly in understanding. Dandelion shakes out his mane.

"I can't say no- it wouldn't honor her memory, to let someone die when I could have helped- but at the same time, some of the questions brought to me are just ridiculous..."

Patton has never really liked the idea of helping others not from the goodness of your heart, but- he cannot fault Dandelion, he finds. Not in this case.

"Like the scratch?" he prompts, and Dandelion gives a wry smile.

"Oh, _yes_. And some creatures demand I do things exactly to their liking. Once I purified water for a beaver, and he demanded I do it by dipping my entire horn into the water 'so it was really clean'!"

Patton snorts, clapping his paw to his muzzle. "Oh, gosh!"

"And another time, this pooka..."

. . .

The rain lasts for eight more long, long days, and while Dandelion manages to subsist on cropping the grass just outside the cave, Patton has nothing to eat, and so grows weaker and hungrier with each passing day. Dragons aren't supposed to skip eating for any longer than five days for their health, and every time Patton stands he feels a little woozy.

Dandelion, for his part, keeps an eye on Patton and even attempts to heal him once, but Patton doesn't want to bother him and so simply requests company instead. They trade stories of where they've been in life, what they've done, and by the sixth Patton feels safe enough to bring over parts of his hoard so Dandelion can look them over.

Patton tries to ignore the nagging thought in the back of his mind that most dragons keep their hoards away from anyone but their mates, platonic or romantic. Dandelion has proven himself trustworthy!

... And his hands are so gentle with the objects Patton brings...

That is another thing- Dandelion transforms to hold the objects shown, asking each time before taking them and looking them over with true interest, though they're hardly the stereotypical hoard. Patton, aside from soft things, has saved up souvenirs and knick-knacks and lost childhood belongings his whole life, as well as precious jewels and such when he finds them by chance or they fall into that category. He has many stuffed toys, and even more carved friends, and things from all over.

It isn't really 'treasure'. But it is worth treasuring to him... and Dandelion studies each part as if he feels the same way, too.

Patton does find it silly, and a little queer, that Dandelion tries to analyze the past owners of his hoard, though.

"I bet this one has a superiority complex now," Dandelion nickers, turning over a statue of a Lung dragon in his hands. He points at the crown.

"A symbol of royalty, and the entire thing is without flaw. This came from a noble-human's house. The child lost it, among several more objects, you said, which means they could probably get others easily. This was a spoiled kid."

"Or a thief who lost track of where his treasures were," Patton giggles. "Dandelion, how can you tell these things just from looking at it? You said you don't even interact with humans!"

"I see them enough to know how their society functions, and that they are all very self-absorbed," Dandelion says primly. "Really, they think it a good idea to take a unicorn's coat as a prize and chase me all over instead of admiring the picture of perfection I am."

"Who's the self-absorbed one again?" Patton giggles, and then laughs harder as he ducks to avoid a swat. "Sorry, sorry!"

_GrooooWWL._

Patton looks down at his stomach, cheeks glowing. "Um."

"It won't stop talking, will it?" Dandelion sighs softly. He looks out at the rain. "I wonder if there was a hurricane over the ocean... That would explain this accursed weather."

Patton sighs. "It's alright, Dandelion, I'll be fine. As soon as the rain lets up, I'll be out to hunt!"

Dandelion looks... solemn, Patton guesses, and then remembers that Dandelion probably has his own home to go to, away from him.

"You can come with me," Patton offers, feeling a small ache. Who knew this t- _horn_ in his side would become a good friend? "And visit any time!"

The unicorn droops over himself some, hands Patton the statuette, and transforms back into his true form without a word.

"I suppose so," he murmurs.

Patton smiles through the ache, reassuring, and pats his flank with one paw gently.

"It'll be fine. You'll see!"

...

It was not fine.

The rain finally, blessedly, lets up, twelve days in, and Patton no longer has the power needed to hunt.

He struggles to his feet and limps towards the exit, stomach and limbs complaining, and Dandelion follows him, stern.

"You cannot fly in this condition," he chastises, nudging Patton back with his nose. "Conserve your strength for when you need it."

"But I do need it, I told you I would escort you home as I hunt," Patton protests. "I can't let you down!"

"If you think I'm going anywhere while you're in such poor condition, you are as foolish as I first believed you were. Sit _down."_

Patton sits, both from exhaustion and because Dandelion nudged him harder, and looks up at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Wait here," Dandelion says, trotting to the mouth of the cave and looking back at Patton. "I should be back around midday."

"But where are you going??" Patton calls after him, but the unicorn has already rounded the lip of the cave and is gone.

Patton grumbles along with his stomach's grumble and sinks down into his blankets, holding his stuffed lamb. Dandelion was his friend now, yes, but that doesn't mean Patton is overjoyed that he constantly avoids a straight answer. Would it kill the unicorn to tell him what's going through his mind??

... Maybe. Maybe unicorns all need a little trickery like the fae do. Or maybe it's just a Dandelion thing.

He feels his eyelids grow heavier and heavier. Dandelion won't mind if he naps, surely...

...

"Patton," an exasperated voice comes. "Patton, wake up. How on earth do you fall asleep so easily?"

Patton mumbles a nonsense reply and rubs his eyes with a paw, yawning- and then sits bolt upright at the smell of fresh meat and blood that hits his throat.

Before him, Dandelion is carrying two rabbit corpses on his horn, and one doe on his back. His flanks are stained red.

"You brought me food," Patton whispers, cheek scales alight and eyes wide with shock. "Oh, gosh, you- goodness!"

"I couldn't just let you starve," Dandelion huffs, shaking the doe onto the ground and pawing the rabbits off his horn, onto her side. "You've been an excellent host, and- well. I don't want to assume on your part, but..."

He looks distinctly uncomfortable, turning his head to the side. "Despite my preference of being untied to places I travel... I have grown to see you as... a 'friend.' And a good friend wouldn't let you starve."

Patton stares up at him, cheeks heating further. _A friend..._

"Of course we're friends!" Patton exclaims, and the relief he can see written all over Dandelion's body makes him want to give his new friend a very big hug indeed.

"I was worried since we had some differences of opinion--"

"No friends agree all the time," Patton giggles, standing to lick Dandelion's cheek. "Disagreements are okay. Even a little snippiness."

"Oh, good," Dandelion says, and Patton snorts. He feels a little giddy, and it's definitely not just the prospect of food and friendship.

Dandelion _hunted for him._ Like he was asking to court! And he brought back the most romantic prize of all, a deer, and two rabbits as if he meant them to... _Well_.

Patton hopes Dandelion isn't suspicious of the way his cheeks are glowing. He coughs. "Um, want me to show you to the hot baths?"

Dandelion looks even more relieved. "Yes, please. I don't know how anyone puts up with being injured when it makes them so unclean, I'm worried my fur will be stiff forever."

Patton stands, strengthened by the prospect of eating, and leads his friend through the caves to the pools of hot water, their flanks brushing all the way.

His friend... his prideful, selfish, sarcastic, but thoughtful and interesting and secretly kind friend, who has _hunted_ for him and trusted him around his humanoid form.

Patton ducks his head as Dandelion climbs into the water and excuses himself to go eat, hiding the bright smile on his face and his even brighter cheeks.

Dandelion is incredible.

If he’s not careful, Patton could even fall in love.


	2. smitten

After a few days of Dandelion bringing Patton meals, he is finally strong enough to go out again, and the fresh post-rain air makes him want to stretch his wings and take to the skies. When Patton tells Dandelion he's alright, the unicorn insists on accompanying him down the mountain. Though he protests, worried Dandelion is sick of tending to him...

"I am a healer, after all," Dandelion informs him, testing the path ahead of Patton before allowing him to follow. "I can tell you it's never good for one to perform vigorous tasks after being hurt, lest they harm themselves more. This is a similar situation."

"I just don't want to be a burden," Patton sighs, following under Dandelion's watchful eye. "You've already done so much for me--"

"And you can thank me by getting better rather than making everything worse so I must hover more," Dandelion huffs, continuing down. Patton follows, club twitching.

After they reach a more level area, Dandelion gazes back at him while walking, expression wry. "One would almost think you wanted to be rid of me."

Patton's head jerks back up. "Of course not!!"

"Then don't make excuses," Dandelion nickers, and proceeds to prance down the rest of the rocks to the green grass below. Patton hurries to catch up. Dandelion is right, he knows, it just feels selfish to keep him away from his home. Though come to think of it, Dandelion has never talked about it!

Patton's thoughts are interrupted by a loud caw from above, and he startles upon seeing a large crow swooping down towards Dandelion.

 _What is this about?_ he wonders, hurrying along the rest of the slope. The crow circles a few times before landing, and Patton comes up behind Dandelion quietly, not wanting to interrupt.

"Thank goodness I've found you," the crow says, voice hoarse. "There's been a flood in a nearby fairy mound with all the rain, and several of the mortal friends are hurt or damaged in some form. I've flown for days to find a unicorn to assist us."

Patton gasps. "How awful!"

"How _awful,"_ Dandelion echoes, and the taste in the back of Patton's throat sours at his tone. The unicorn tosses his head. "Days, you say? Whyever would I want to travel to a place that is so far away? Don't you Fair Folk have your own healers to do the job??"

The crow is taken aback. "They are doing their best, but there is so much to do- the flight only took so long because I could not find a unicorn nearby. It's really only a day's flight away, and you are bigger--"

"A _day??"_ Dandelion scoffs, stepping forward, and the crow hops backwards so fast she falls over in the dirt. The unicorn towers over her. "You have your own healers, yet you come to ask for the help of someone who has had a rough time of it themself, expecting me to drop everything in order to help people who don't need it, and on top of that you want to waste my time by having me _travel_ for a _day--"_

"Dandelion!" Patton snaps, stomping forward, and scoops up the crow in a paw as he takes a defensive posture at his friend. "How can you be so cruel?! She told you that they are hurt, shouldn't that be enough to help them? If she flew for days, it must be urgent!"

"They already have healers," Dandelion objects, and Patton lets out a snort of fire, startling a caw from the crow.

"That means that it's so bad they need even more help, proving her point!!" he growls. "Yet you terrorize her, even though she and her friends need help?"

"I have duties helping _you,"_ Dandelion whinnies, stamping his hooves, and Patton _snarls._

"Then I will come with you- Dandelion, we've discussed this, it isn't right to hurt people while they are hurting--"

"I told you I heal anyway, I can do what I please--"

"IS THIS WHAT YOUR MOTHER WOULD WANT?!!"

Dandelion's eyes widen, and Patton, flanks heaving, slowly pulls his wings back in from where he had snapped them out with his roar. Carefully, he sets the crow down, asking her quietly to give them a moment.

"... I'm sorry," Patton mumbles, once the crow has moved out of earshot. He shies away from looking up at Dandelion, ashamed. "I shouldn't have brought up your mother like this, not when it hurts you. Even if you are being a bully, I shouldn't try to--"

"You're right," Dandelion blurts, and Patton is so surprised he looks back up. Dandelion looks much like he wishes to swallow his tongue.

"Dandelion?" Patton ventures quietly, and Dandelion hangs his head.

"... You are right," he repeats, just as quiet. "She wouldn't like what I'm doing."

"I'm sure she's proud that you do help at all," Patton tries, but Dandelion shakes his head.

"I was being nasty out of my own annoyance. Those people probably do need the help, as you said- this isn't the Pooka and her flirting, this is a serious situation that... I should be treating with respect."

He laughs a little, but there's no humor in it, and his breath is hitching. "The same can probably- probably be said for many of the people who ask for help."

Patton stares at him, heart aching upon seeing tears shining at the corners of the unicorn's eyes, and before he can talk himself out of it he bumps his nose against Dandelion's own comfortingly.

The unicorn stills, and Patton nuzzles him carefully.

"It takes a lot of bravery to admit you were wrong," he says, voice soft. "... I believe in you. You can make it right."

Dandelion lets out a shuddering sigh and straightens, nose soft against Patton's own as he pulls away.

"... I was afraid," he murmurs, "that she would take me, and it would be the last I'd see of you."

Patton gazes up at his friend, mouth open in a silent gasp.

"Of course not," he promises. "We are friends, alright? If you hadn't returned, I would have searched for you. And... I'm willing to come along, anyway. I'm sure I could help, too."

Dandelion nods a few more times, eyes glazed with tears still, but his posture softens, and it's clear to Patton that he is much more at ease, now.

Maybe... Dandelion is just really lonely. And needs a helping paw to make him feel at ease dealing with people, rather than lashing out at them for drawing near to his thorn-studded heart.

Patton can help with that.

"Ready to tell her we can go?" Patton whispers, and Dandelion glances at her, side-stepping closer to Patton.

"It will be awkward," he hisses. "She's going to be mad at me, and I know I wouldn't trust me to heal others after threatening me--"

"That is what apologies are for," Patton replies primly, beginning to walk.

Dandelion's eyes grow wide with fear.

"You _wouldn't."_

"Make you? Yes, I would, and will," Patton replies, a little cheeky, and bumps Dandelion's flank with his nose. "It won't kill you to tell her you had a bad moment and are sorry for taking your frustrations out on her."

"It might," the unicorn mutters, and they come to a stop before the crow. She looks up nervously, and Patton glances at Dandelion.

"Go on," he encourages.

"... I... I had a bad... moment," Dandelion says haltingly. The crow's head tilts, and Patton feels as if he can physically see his friend struggling to fight back his pride. "I'm sorry for threatening you and making your hurt seem less. I want to help."

Patton gives him a reassuring smile. Dandelion looks queasy.

The crow falls against his hoof in relief. _"Thank you,_ sir Unicorn, you will be repaid handsomely for this, you won't regret it--"

"No need for a reward, kindness is one in and of itself," Patton replies gently. Dandelion shoots him a Look, and he amends his statement.

"But I'm sure my friend might have ideas."

The crow nods happily, and Dandelion coughs.

"Lead the way."

"I will, thank you again," she replies, and takes off with a few beats of her wings, ready to take them to the mound.

Patton leans in as they follow, smiling up at Dandelion.

"I'm proud of you," he says. "I know it was hard."

"Yes, well," Dandelion says, looking uncomfortable. "Let's just hope it doesn't have to happen again."

"Either way, I'm still proud," Patton assures. "Your good _dee_ ds are a mark of your character."

"Why the emphasis?" his friend wonders, and Patton giggles.

"Well, you're a dan- _dee_ -lion, aren't you? I think it works!"

"Hm," Dandelion hums, amused, glancing down from the crow to Patton. "It would work better if that was my full name."

"Well, then, I'll call you Dee," Patton jibes, in a friendly fashion, eyes sparkling. "Eh?"

"Dee? Really?" Dandelion snorts, and Patton nods in determination.

"Absolutely! Just think of all the puns I could make from it, I'm _dee_ lirious just thinking about them!"

"No, bad."

"Aww, don't _dee_ smiss me like that!"

"Patton."

"I think puns are charming wordplay in _dee_ d."

"Oh my stars," Dandelion complains, tossing his head. "I regret becoming your friend."

"No you don't."

"... No I don't."

. . .

Dee raises his horn from the last injured faery and sighs, legs a little shaky from expending so much energy. He stumbles back to Patton's side and collapses against him, sliding to the ground.

"I gotcha, Dee, I gotcha," Patton says soothingly, wrapping a wing around him as the faeries surround the newly-healed members and Dandelion both.

"Thank you, thank you," they all say, offering him trinkets and spices and flowers of all sorts, but the more Dee struggles to talk, the more heavy his eyelids feel...

"I think he needs sleep," is the last thing he hears Patton say before the darkness rushes in on him and all goes quiet and soft.

...

"Wake up, my little dandelion," a gentle voice says, and his eyes open slowly. His mother stands before him, gaze soft and merry as ever, nearly blending into the winter frost around them.

"Are you ready to go to the meadow today?" she asks, and Dandelion stands up so fast he almost falls over.

"Yes!!" he exclaims, leaping excitedly, and bumps his head against her chest to get some of the eager out. "Can we go right now?!!"

"Come along, dear," she chuckles, and when she turns he trots along behind her, prancing around her tail. It pools after her footsteps like water, and he cranes his neck to look at his own tail.

 _Soon I'll be as pretty as her,_ he thinks to himself, swishing his fuzzy little tail around. _And then everyone will wanna look at me, too._

He trots after her with a skip in his step, holding his head high, imagining a shimmering mane flowing down his shoulders and a tail trailing from him as far as the eye could see.

"Not much longer now," she murmurs, and he realizes that somehow, they're close to the meadow already. Travelling with Mother always seems to go faster than it’s supposed to.

He follows her out into the meadow, gasping at the stunning rock statues and the huge field of flowers that stretches so far he almost can’t see the end of it, untouched by the winter snow. _It’s so big, and so beautiful!!_

"Does every unicorn in the world really come here, Mother?" he asks, hushed with awe.

"All the ones who live on this continent," she tells him, guiding him into the field. "There are other places as sacred to our species elsewhere, but this is the largest one of all."

Dandelion gazes around, eyes wide as the moon. To think that every single young unicorn came here to use their first bit of magic... The thought of all sorts of unicorns from all over practicing here, so much that it left this place permanently changed, was so big it didn't fit quite right in his head, and left him wondering what it would look and feel like, to be part of it.

"Now that we are here, I will tell you how our magic works," Mother says gently, and Dandelion leaps up eagerly before settling before her.

She smiles.

"Since the beginning of time, our species has had magic, gifted to us by the earth and sky. It is natural magic, of this world- and thus, through our lives, our driving purpose is to help heal the world and those within it."

Dandelion stares at her, eyes wide, as she continues.

"Our magic is drawn from around us as we grow, and thus is built up in us, keeping us healthy as we go about life. We can share this with others by choosing to push a little bit from us, which you will learn how to control by practicing on different parts of nature here."

"What happens if we push a lot from us?" Dandelion asks curiously, and his mother leans down to nuzzle around the tiny tip of horn protruding from his head.

"Most of the time, a lot is pushed from us if we are being led by our emotions, and not by a simple desire to make others happy, and therefore ourselves happy. If we ever were to cry because someone is hurt, our tears could instantly heal them- but in turn, for expelling the magic too quickly for our natural balance to keep up, a tiny part of us would wither away, to grey and then further. It is more difficult with the horn alone, but if we are feeling extremely emotional or using a lot of our power, the magic can rush out of us the same, and a little bit of us would wither as well."

Dandelion leans back from where he had been sitting forward, aghast.

"But- I don't want to wither away! I want to be beautiful!!"

"It is rare, love," she murmurs gently, shaking her head. "But even if a bit of you withers from emotion or overuse, it will not make you any less beautiful."

"... It won't?" Dandelion asks, suspicious, and his mother smiles.

"Withering is a sign of sacrifice made from great feeling, and even greater kindness. Created from something like that, how could it be anything but lovely?"

Dandelion doesn't hear what she says next, but remembers all the same her explanations and chartings of how to test their powers, and how he could use his first, by her passing a spark of her own magic to him.

But his mind is still looping the fear he has.

If he is not beautiful, others won't seek him out or want to be his friend. They won't trust him, surely, because Mother is beautiful and therefore it is the pinnacle of all things. He can't let himself get attached to others if it means he will become a rotten, twisted thing!! He will only use his magic carefully!

"Go ahead," she says, and Dandelion finds his horn alight with her spark. "Create what's in your heart."

Mother has always been that which is most beautiful to him- his heart is full of her love, her stories, her kindness.

He dips his head down, and raises a dandelion.

...

"Dee... Dandelion?"

Dee's eyes fly open, and he shoots up so quickly that he only falls back down again. _It has been so long since he has dreamed of his mother..._

Before him in the dim night light, Patton has sucked his fat in and has his back arched, looking as if he were a startled cat.

"Are you--"

"My face," Dee rasps, before clearing his throat and wincing. Patton peers at him worriedly.

"Dee?"

"... My face," Dee repeats, wobbling to his feet as if he's a newborn colt all over again. "It- is it--?"

"Is it what?" Patton asks. "Don't worry, I didn't let them cast any spells of gratitude on you, if that's what you were wondering."

"No, it's..."

Dee swallows.

"... Can... can you light a stick and tell me if anything... if anything's different?"

Patton looks confused from what Dee can see of him, but bustles to a tree and retrieves a dead limb, large and sturdy in his hands. Dee, meanwhile, has pulled one of the gifts- a silver mirror- to himself, and is dreading what might be looking back at him.

"I'm not sure why you need it, but here you are," Patton announces, and then blows a bit of fire onto the limb and holds it up to Dee's features.

Dee stares at himself in the mirror and takes in a shaky breath. The dark patches on the side of his face have...

"Dee?"

"I'm hideous," Dee manages, bringing his head down to rub against his leg, hoping (though he knows it's impossible) that the twisted, fur-patched skin he sees on the side of his face was just a bit of dirt or mud. "I spent too much, I- I'm--"

Patton looks stricken, and Dee turns away so he doesn't have to see it, whinnying a high, broken laugh. "I knew it, I knew this was going to happen. I used too much magic, I got too attached, and now look where it has gotten me! This will never go back to the way it was before, I'm cursed to be horrifying for the rest of my days, and- and--"

Patton's breath is coming oddly, and Dee swallows, not wanting to look back at his friend's- or he who had been his friend's- undoubtedly repulsed features.

"At least I won't have to worry about being bothered so much anymore," he says shakily, head low. "There will be plenty of time for me, alone with my rotten face--"

"What are you talking about?" Patton asks, voice shocked, and Dee trembles, turning.

"Look at me," he says, voice aching with tears he dares not shed. "I'm disgusting now."

But all there is in Patton's eyes is worry... and disbelief.

"Disgusting?" he asks, and Dee fights the want to run and run until he's never seen again.

"How on earth could a being that can sense lies tell them so well?" Patton says, voice tremulous as Dee feels, and Dee...

Dee stares, unable to speak. Patton slowly reaches a paw to the side of his face, cupping it gently, eyes teary.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

Dee gazes at him, struck mute, as Patton brings his other paw up to cradle Dee's whole head, repeating with every breath how lovely, how enchanting, how gorgeous he is.

Dee's breath hitches, and slowly, he leans into Patton's grasp.

Slowly, he starts to believe it.

. . .

"Are you sure this is all you want?" the pixies, seated all along, around, and over Dee's body question, trading more gossip and musings with each other as he gingerly picks up the object in his mouth and sets it in the embroidered pouch around his neck that they had also given him.

"I'm sure," he says, turning to exit the dim, natural lean-to. "Thank you for the gift."

"You healed so many of our friends," one of the pixies says simply, and that is that. They disperse off of him and fly with him out of the home, into the warm sunlight.

Outside, Patton is talking with the dryads.

"I really am sorry for breathing flame so close to you, I really didn't mean to cause a fright!" he protests. The taller dryad is holding a sapling in her hands, patting the child's back. "My friend requested I bring him light, and- and it was nighttime, and- I'm so sorry."

"Just keep it in mind for next time, dear dragon," the parent(?) says, and she carries her youngling back over to the treeline.

Patton relaxes visibly upon seeing Dee, and bumbles over, nudging Dee's flank with his nose.

"You ready to go, honeydee?"

"I think so," Dee replies, heart giving an odd thump when Patton looks up at him with that grin he's come to love so much. "My legs are still a bit wobbly, but I believe I can make the journey."

"Well in that case, you don't have to walk it!" Patton assures him, and when Dee tilts his head, Patton extends his wings in display.

"If you feel comfortable shrinking to your other form, I can carry you!"

Dee stares at Patton, not noticing the dragon starting to fidget, too caught up in the sudden realization that he does, indeed, trust Patton. Perhaps even with his life. He trusts Patton to carry his more delicate body over field and forest, over the vast ocean - he trusts Patton to keep him from death, to protect him from elements and others - he trusts Patton's judgement, as Patton has proved himself worthy in many regards there.

He's grown so deeply attached that he would do anything for Patton, as well.

The thought would have frightened him more, before, but now... all he can find in his heart is gratitude. Happiness.

And something warm as the sun around them...

"I shouldn't've asked, oh, I'm sorry Dee," Patton babbles nervously, bringing him back to the present. "I just thought- it would be easier on your legs, and--"

"I want it," Dee blurts, and Patton startles and looks up at him, eyes wide.

"... You want me to carry you?"

"I said so, didn't I?" Dee says, a bit embarrassed, before leaning down and pressing his nose to the side of Patton's cheek.

"I trust you."

He quickly pulls back and shifts form, hoping to miss Patton's reaction so the dragon doesn't make a big deal of it, but when he looks back at Patton, his tail is thumping so hard that Dee can feel it shaking the ground slightly.

"Oh, Dee!! I trust you too, I'm so glad- oh, here, here, climb right between the two largest back spikes and hold onto the first, it'll keep you in place- I'm so excited to show you the skies! Have you ever been so high up before?"

"The highest I've been is your cave," Dee says, a bit nervous, and Patton beams.

"So you're not all spoiled for it! Come on, I'll show you the world!"

"You'll be careful, right?" Dee manages, placing his hands on Patton's shoulder and hoisting himself up, tail swishing.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly," Patton giggles, still wiggling in excitement. "Just say when you're ready!"

Dee swallows, gripping onto the spike with all his might and lowering his body.

"Ready-EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

With that one word, Patton has beat his wings and launched them into the air, so fast Dee feels as if his organs had been left behind. He'd check to see if they were still there, but it's as if his hands are fastened to the spike with sap, and he dares not let go as they fly higher and higher into the clouds.

"We'll level out soon, don't worry!!" Patton yells back at him, the wind tossing the words from Dee's ears as soon as they reach him, and he clings even tighter--

But then, they do level out, and he sags against Patton's back with a sigh of relief, eyes shut tight.

"You won't be able to see the view like that, Deedee," Patton teases, gracefully gliding to the nearest cloudbank. "Come on, open your eyes just a little."

Dee doesn't think it's a good idea, but... Patton hasn't been wrong thus far, he thinks. He opens his eyes just a little.

_“Woah."_

They widen the rest of the way open, and Patton chuckles, swooping around in vulture-like circles.

"Cool, right?"

Below them, the forest has become a mat of mottled green, broken here or there by a meadow or river, and the fairy hill looks so small from where they are. Mountains can be seen in the distance, tall and majestic...

"You get to see this all the time," Dee mumbles, and Patton grins. "I'm a little jealous, honestly."

"Well, just know that I can take you up anytime you like, then," Patton reassures, and Dee chuckles.

"Are you inviting me to stay with you?"

"Well, yeah," Patton says, beginning to glide forward. "If you want to, I would love to have you. We're friends, after all."

Dee finds himself, for the third time in these past few days, holding back tears.

"Oh," he says softly, but Patton doesn't hear over the wind and keeps flying, leaving Dee to pick up the pieces of this realization by himself.

They've known each other for around a month... but it feels a little more like forever. Like they've always been friends, even though Dee knows it isn't true.

 _Did we really hate each other at first?_ Dee wonders to himself, looking at the back of Patton's head. He remembers being so annoyed with the dragon's presence, when now all it gives him is joy. _I'm so glad I found his cave._

Patton wanted to eat him, at the time, and Dee had been nervous about sleeping beside a hungry dragon at first, but- Patton had made him laugh. Patton was embarrassed. Patton was fun to tease, and then to just talk to. He apologized freely, like a wrong was so easy to admit, that it pulled a genuine one from Dee as well. Imagine anyone else trying something like that!

He chuckles quietly to himself, glancing at Patton's wings, beating powerfully against the wind, before finding his cheeks warming.

Patton came to get him after he had offended Dee, despite not liking him much. He led him through the cave system back to his home in a _chase._

Dee wonders if Patton knows that unicorns judge each other's eligibility through chases. He wonders what Patton would have said if he did. Would he still have told Dee, in such an exhilarated tone of voice, how he had almost caught Pat a few times? Would they have still had the conversation they did after?

Dee isn't sure.

He's glad that it has worked out this way, instead.

Part of him still can't believe it. He's glad he worries- that he kept Patton from starvation after the storm. He's glad that Patton, despite disagreements, is his friend. He's even glad Patton sees fit to correct him- he wants to _listen_ when Patton does! If anyone else had tried such a thing, Dee would have threatened to run them through!

... But without going to the fairy hill on good terms with the crow, the healing would have been all they had come for. The fae would have kicked them out. Instead, they provided shelter while Dee recovered, they offered gifts when he was awake.

And Patton...

Dee brings his hand up to touch the side of his face, now something unfamiliar to him.

Patton came with him, not as a patient like Dee claimed, but as a friend, and he brought with him such honesty. Despite the changes, despite the withering, he still sees Dee as _beautiful._

Why does it make him feel so warm? Before, it was simply his due. All creatures know a unicorn is the loveliest thing of all. But Patton never pandered to his whims before, and then, he had made it clear he thought Dee's attitude was far from lovely. So it couldn't be pandering now.

Dee brings a hand to his heart, feeling its pulse quicken the more he attempts to parse through the warmth, like- like he should be doing something. But what?

Unbidden, the thought of Patton curling around him at night springs to the front of his mind, and Dee flushes brighter. He couldn't ask for that. That was something only mates did, or family, and Patton was certainly not his family--

Oh.

Hesitantly, Dee looks back up at the back of Patton's head, seeing the joy in his face when he tosses it in the wind, and the warmth intensifies all the more.

_Oh._

Dee wants-

_Curling around each other at night, after a long day of talking and play together._

he wants-

_Patton bringing their noses together with a smile, rubbing his snout along Dee's neck in a kiss._

he _wants-_

_The pair of them in their more delicate forms, knowing they are safe in each others' presence, bringing their arms around each other in an embrace and bringing their lips to meet--_

"We're here!" Patton announces, startling Dee out of his thoughts and gliding lower as they approach the cave, slowing. Dee swallows.

It is rare for a unicorn to find others attractive, romantically or sexually.

But it looks as if he is an exception to one of these.

Patton lands gently on the lip of the cave, but Dee doesn't dismount, the enormity of this realization taking up all of his mind.

He has fallen for Patton.

He _loves_ Patton.

Grown attached, indeed.

"Dee?" Patton asks gently, and Dee comes back to himself, finding that they're inside the cave now. He slides off of Patton's back and moves til he can take Patton's head in his hands this time, pressing their foreheads together.

"Thank you," he murmurs, and he tries to pour all the gratitude he has into his voice- from the beginning to the present of their friendship- hoping that Patton can sense it. _"Thank you,_ Patton."

"You're welcome, Dee," Patton replies kindly. "I can fly you anytime you want!"

Not just that, Dee thinks to himself in frustration - and then realizes.

He lifts his head once more, meets Patton's eyes, and presses his lips to Patton's snout.

"Thank you," he says once more, trying to communicate what he cannot yet say.

Patton's eyes are wide, and Dee watches nervously as the pupils expand. Is that a bad thing? _Is Patton upset?_

"Oh," Patton says, and the tone wipes away all of Dee's fear with just that one word.

"I love you too."

. . .

Dee wakes up the next morning, hand flying to the pouch around his neck as he sits up... and beside him, Patton, in his smaller form as well, snores a little bit and rolls over in the sheets.

Dee remembers.

_I love you too._

Last night, he couldn't get the words out. He simply cried into Patton's chest as the dragon held him close, not even caring that now the whole side of his face was withered. It doesn't matter, not when Patton has promised him that it doesn't make him any less beautiful.

But he does believe that Patton deserves better than a kiss and Dee's tears. He deserves so much more than simply that.

Dee unhooks the pouch from around his neck and places a hand on Patton's shoulder, rocking him gently.

"Patton," he murmurs, and the dragon grumbles slightly. "Patton..."

"Whazzit," Patton mumbles, his usual morning grumpiness only intensified by the fact that someone woke him up, and Dee winces slightly.

"Sorry, I- I have something for you, Patton."

Patton's eyes blink open, and his expression gentles upon seeing Dee's nervous face above his.

"Okay," he says simply, and Dee almost feels like weeping again just from that. Patton was willing to brush away his tiredness for Dee, even when Dee had unthinkingly caused it.

"I, um, got it from the fair folk," he manages past the heated lump in his throat. "And... I added my own touches to it..."

"Well, now you're getting me all excited," Patton says softly, sitting up, and Dee melts all the more.

Slowly, he opens the pouch, and lifts out a delicate glass music box. The sides are filled with a shimmering liquid that looks almost like diamonds, and on the inside of those, a miniature school of fish rotate as music plays, started by twisting a dancing pixie statue on the top of the waves.

"This belonged to one of the fae I healed," he says. "The kelpie, one of their queen's wives. It was one of her childhood toys, and it made me think immediately of your collection."

Patton's paws are pressed to his mouth, and he looks at the box adoringly, and Dee even more so.

"Oh, _Dandelion..."_

"And the part that I added was some of my blood," Dee says shakily, offering the box to Patton carefully. "It has many useful properties, but- the main one is that it can bring small made things to life, like a little statue or a painting, when mixed in with water and painted onto it like a glaze."

He takes a shaky breath as Patton takes the music box from him, paws gentle, and sets it on the ledge with his favorite knickknacks carefully.

"Giving your heart'sblood to another also is a symbol of love."

Patton looks up, eyes teary himself, and Dee offers his hands, palms-up, to his friend.

"Patton, I... I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love another in the romantic sense."

Another deep breath. Patton brings his paws up and lays them atop Dee's outstretched palms.

It's not a perfect fit. They don't fit perfectly- they clash sometimes, they disagree. They are not the same sort of person.

But in Dee's mind, that simply makes it all the better.

"Would you like to become my mate?"

Adoration is written on every piece of Patton's features, shining out as if he has an eternal amount of it.

Perhaps he does.

Dee certainly feels like it.

"I would love to."

Dee puts his hand against Patton's jaw, and Patton brings his paw up to Dee's marred cheek.

_They are safe in each others' presence._

Dee pinkens, eyes darting to Patton's mouth, and Patton's pupils fill his irises.

"May I?" Dee breathes, and Patton nods rapidly, and Dee brings their mouths to meet carefully. Their noses bump, and Patton giggles.

"Like this," he says, and tilts Dee's head gently.

And as their lips seal, Dee finds that he has never been more grateful to be corrected.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed please consider leaving a comment telling what you liked about the fic! it really motivates me to keep going


End file.
